Malaikat () sequel of Hollow
by Nagichan94
Summary: Lingkaran itu masih ada dan tetap mengikuti/summary nggak nyambung/Lanjutan kemaren. Baca aja dah lu pada, abis itu ripiu biar ngeksis! /plakplok/


**WARNING : Typho menghantui andaaa~ hihihi *ketawakunti***

**balesan ripiu yang nggak login :**

**Guest : beneran..? ahaha berarti gue punya bakat horror(?) juga nih. makasih cintah udah ripiu. nih ada sequel semoga lu baca ya say~ muah muah**

* * *

**cuman satu. nggak apa2 lah ya, yang penting gue bahagia!**

**udah jangan banyak bacot. soalnya gue udah kebanyakan ngebacot dibawah-_- semoga lu nggak pada pingsan ye readersnim *wink***

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**EXO's Fanfiction**

**Kim Jongin – Jung Krystal – Byun Baekhyun – Huang Zi Tao – Kris Wu – Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENT**

**Sequel of Hollow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malaikat (...)**

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**#1**

_**TUT**_

_**TUT **_

_**TUT**_

Jung Krystal menatap ponselnya. Sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo terputus begitu saja. Wajahnya memias ketika teringat kejadian sepersekian detik tadi. _Teriakan Kyungsoo._ Dia mendengarnya begitu jelas. Juga kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum sambungan terputus.

"_S-siapa yang sedang b-bersamaku saat ini, Krys?" _

_**DEGH **_

"Krys?"

"..."

"Krystal?"

"..."

"Krystal!"

"Ah, ya. Kenapa Jongin?"

Kim Jongin menatap Krystal dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau melamun? Ada apa?"

"K-Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kyungsoo.." Krystal memeluk kedua lengannya yang agak gemetar.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan bocah pendek itu?"

Krystal merasa kalut. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar takut. Tak terasa airmata mengalir membasah pipinya. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Matanya melotot lebar.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis Krys?" Jongin panik melihat kondisi kekasihnya kini. Dia menghapus airmata di wajah Krystal.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kyungsoo!" Krystal melotot lebar.

"Iya, ada apa dengannya Krys?"

"Dia berteriak Jongin! Dia memekik ketakutan barusan! " jerit Krystal histeris.

"Hei, tenang dulu Krys. Jangan panik." Jongin memegang kedua bahu Krystal untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir merosot ke bawah. "Coba kau telepon Kyungsoo lagi."

Krystal menuruti perkataan Jongin. Tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat menekan nomor Kyungsoo yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala. Setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, Krystal menempelkan ponsel ke daun telinganya.

_**TUT**_

_**TUT**_

_**TUT**_

"_**Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah be-" **_

_**PIP **_

"Tidak aktif Jongin! Bagaimana ini?!" Krystal semakin histeris.

"Tenang dulu, Krys. Jangan panik."

"Aku harus ke rumah Kyungsoo. Harus!" setelahnya Krystal berlari sangat cepat keluar dari Lotte World.

"Krystal! Tunggu!"

Jongin mengejar Krystal keluar Lotte World. Ketika dia di ambang pintu, dia melihat Krystal berlari ke arah kirinya. Semakin menjauh. Dengan segera Jongin mengejar Krystal.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, ada yang janggal saat ini. Daerah tempat mereka berada tak seorang pun yang berlalu lalang. Krystal tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah harus bertemu Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin terlalu panik mengejar Krystal sehingga dia tidak menyadari kejanggalan tersebut.

_Ketika mereka berlari, aku menatap mereka dari belakang. Tapi mereka tidak mengacuhkanku. Mereka tidak menganggapku ada. Aku asing dimata mereka. __**(...) **__adalah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka._

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**#2 **

"Hei, Tao. Bagaimana sekolahmu di China?" Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kiri, menatap sepupunya yang membawa sebagian belanjaan berisi sayuran di tangannya.

"Baik, ge. Disana aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu." Huang Zi Tao menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping Byun Baekhyun.

"Whoaa, benarkah? Pintar sekali adik sepupuku ini!" seru Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak kasar rambut Tao.

"Hei, Baekhyun ge! Jangan membuat rambutku berantakan." Sungut tao sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari kirinya, sebelah kanan menenteng belanjaan.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau sang perfeksionis, Tao." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh, ya, Baekhyun ge. Kau masih bekerja di kedai kopi itu?"

Baekhyun membetulkan letak belanjaan di tangannya kemudian menatap Tao. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Besok aku ingin ke kedai kopi tempatmu bekerja. Boleh ya?"

"Ha? Untuk apa? Kau mau mengawasiku bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun.

"Eey, untuk apa mengawasimu? Memang kau anak balita?" ucap Tao, Baekhyun mencibir tanpa suara. "Tentu saja, minum kopi dan makan cake. Aku menjadi pelanggan disana."

"Oh, begitu." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang kebetulan gatal.

"Hm, tapi.."

Baekhyun menatap Tao. Mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi _"Tapi apa?"_.

"Kalau aku melihatmu bekerja sepertinya menarik. Apalagi aku bisa memanggilmu pelayan. Hahaha."

"Geez, itu tidak lucu Tao. Jangan tertawa!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Tao yang terus saja tertawa.

"Oh, ya. Hari ini Kyungsoo mengizinkanku tidak ya?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Siapa Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao

"Teman satu pegawai di kedai kopi dan teman satu kampus juga." Baekhyun menjawab, sedikit meringis merasakan gesekan plastik belanjaan di kulit tangannya yang sensitif, bahkan sekarang sudah memerah.

"Oh. Kalau begitu telepon saja, ge."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun mengetik nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

_**TUT**_

_**TUT**_

_**TUT**_

"_**Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi." **_

_**PIP **_

"Tidak aktif." Baekhyun menoleh pada Tao. "Tidak biasanya."

"Mungkin dia ada urusan penting, ge." ucap Tao. Baekhyun menatap sangsi ke arah Tao.

"Tapi dia tidak biasanya seperti ini, Tao. Sesibuk apapun Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan menon-aktifkan ponselnya." ujar Baekhyun.

"Mungkin baterainya habis."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Kalau dia di rumah, seharusnya dia sudah mencharge ponselnya. Apa dia belum pulang?"

"Bisa jadi." Tao menggumam.

"Aduh, aku jadi khawatir padanya. Apa kita ke rumahnya saja ya?"

"Kau bercanda, ge? Kita membawa banyak barang nih." Tao mengangkat dua plastik belanjaan di tangan kirinya dan menunjuk dua plastik belanjaan di tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Oh, ayolah Tao. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kyungsoo pintar memasak. Kita bisa meminta dia memasak makanan nanti." ujar Baekhyun memelas.

"Haihh, Baekhyun ge. Bilang saja kau malas memasak untukku." kini Tao yang menatap sangsi ke Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Ayo kita kesana." Baekhyun memindahkan plastik belanjaan ke tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengamit lengan kanan Tao agar mempercepat langkah mereka.

Mereka tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mereka hadapi di depan.

_Aku melangkah di samping mereka. Melongokan kepalaku di hadapan mereka. Tetapi, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Mereka terus melangkah dengan cepat. Mereka tidak peduli. Aku adalah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka. __**(...) **__adalah sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka._

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**#3**

Kris Wu melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. Dia menatap sekilas ke lembaran map coklat di samping bangku kemudinya sebelum ia menatap jalanan di depan kembali. Matanya memang terfokus, tapi pikirannya melayang ke awang-awang. Kejadian satu setengah jam yang lalu membuatnya terpekur memikirkan nasib.

"_Kau terkena kanker otak tuan Wu. Stadium akhir." _

"_Kemungkinan bisa hidup sangat kecil. Aku ragu kau bisa bertahan bulan ini mengingat kondisimu saat ini." _

"_Walau kau menjalani Kemoterapi, itu hanya akan menambah beban kesakitan tubuhmu, terutama otakmu." _

"_..."_

"_Aku bukan lah Tuhan, tuan Wu. Aku hanya lah dokter. Nyawa manusia tidak berada ditanganku, melainkan ditangan Tuhan. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak." _

_Kris Wu berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dokter. Namun ia terhenti. Dokter tadi menatap punggung Kris Wu dengan nanar. Agaknya dia sebagai dokter harus bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu pasien lagi yang ditanganinya. Hampir satu menit Kris Wu terdiam, lalu berbalik menatap sang dokter. _

"_Tidak apa-apa dokter. Aku mengerti. Ini bukan salahmu. Kurasa, aku memang harus menghadap Tuhan sekarang. Tuhan... menyayangiku." Kris Wu berkata dengan senyum tulus yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapapun selain kedua orang tuanya._

_Kemudian dia keluar ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang dokter yang memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, menangis dalam diam._

Kris Wu menyeka air yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Dia menyesal. Menyesal karena tidak mengurus tubuhnya dengan baik. Menyesal karena mempunyai banyak kesalahan kepada orang tua, teman-teman, guru-guru, juga kerabat dan orang disekitarnya, tak lupa pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sering dia jahili. Menyesal karena belum bisa membahagiakan mereka semua. Menyesal karena belum bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Menyesal karena waktu dengan kejam berlalu begitu cepat. Dia bahkan belum berbuat kebaikan apapun.

Dalam perasaan penyesalan, satu memori terlintas di kepalanya. Satu memori di rumah sakit tadi.

_Kris Wu berjalan dengan gontai. Sesekali menyeka airmata yang mengalir dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. Terlihat di depannya seorang pasien hendak dilarikan ke UGD yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Saat mereka melintas, Kris melihat wajah sang pasien. _

_Seorang pria. Sekitar umur 20 tahunan. Wajahnya begitu pucat, bibirnya kering pecah-pecah dengan warna yang agak sedikit membiru, matanya setengah tertutup, tapi dia melihat ke arah Kris. Entah mengapa, laki-laki itu tersenyum dalam kesakitannya. Kemudian berlalu ke ruang UGD. _

_Kris terpana. Pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus walau sedang sekarat. Tersenyum, namun bukan hanya pada Kris, tapi juga lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Seperti menunjukan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja apapun hasilnya. Walau dia harus mati sekalipun. _

_Tergerak, Kris mendatangi ruang UGD itu. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat. __**Tidak ada.**__ Kris berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap para dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan kondisi kritis sang pasien dengan alat pacu jantung._

_Satu kali. _

_._

_Dapat Kris lihat sang dokter menempelkan alat kejut itu pada tubuh sang pasien. _

_._

_Dua kali._

_._

_Kris melihat belum ada reaksi yang signifikan. _

_._

_Tiga kali._

_._

_Dan, alat pendeteksi menampikan garis lurus panjang. _

_._

_**Satu nyawa telah berpulang.**_

_Kris menatap nanar keadaan itu. Akankah dia seperti itu juga? Atau dia akan mati dengan cepat? Kris menatap papan yang tertempel di ujung ranjang sang pasien. Tertulis disana dengan jelas. Park Chanyeol. _

_Jadi namanya Park Chanyeol? Kris membatin._

_Kris mendoakan Chanyeol agar dia masuk surga. Pastilah dia orang baik sehingga dipanggil secepat ini oleh sang Maha Kuasa. Tapi dalam waktu dekat ini Kris pun akan sama seperti Chanyeol. Apakah dia juga termasuk orang yang baik? _

_Samar dia mendengar sesuatu berbisik di telinganya._

'_Dia sering berbicara padaku. Berbisik mengutarakan keinginannya sebelum aku datang. Atau kadang ketika malam menjelang, dia merasa kesakitan, dia ingin aku datang. Aku bukan orang asing baginya. Dia ingin disapa oleh __**(...)**__' _

_Entah Kris benar-benar mendengar bisikan itu atau dia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi Kris tersenyum tulus. Kris merasa bebannya kali ini tidak seberat tadi. Hanya ada perasaan lega yang melingkupinya. Ya, lega. _

Kris menyeka kembali airmata yang mengalir. Namun perasaannya kini bukan lah penyesalan, melainkan lega. Dia merasa tenang, pikirannya pun terasa ringan. Kris menatap kembali ke kursi sebelahnya yang terletak map coklat di atasnya. Dan dia beralih menatap bangku, sesuatu yang samar tertangkap oleh matanya.

_Kau menyadari keberadaanku. Walau kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan jelas. Aku duduk di sampingmu dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Aku adalah orang asing bagimu. Tapi kau tersenyum tipis padaku. Dan merasa tenang aku ada disampingmu. __**(...)**__ bukan lagi sesuatu yang benar-benar asing baginya._

* * *

**XO88XO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE : **

"Krystal! Tunggu dulu!" Kim Jongin berlari mengejar Krystal yang hampir dekat dengannya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zi Tao berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka. Hendak menyebrang jalan di trotoar tempat mereka berjalan. Mereka menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan mengernyit heran.

"Loh, itu kan Jongin. Sedang apa dia disini?"

"Kau mengenalnya Baekhyun ge?"

"Hm. Dia salah satu pegawai tempat aku bekerja."

Jung Krystal berlari mendekati tempat penyebrangan jalan. Saat berlari ke jalan dia melihat sinar mobil mengarah dari sebelah kanannya. Refleks Krystal menoleh, mendapati mobil sedan BMW hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Krystal terlalu takut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, kemudian dia merasa seseorang memegang tangannya.

_**BRAK **_

Tubuh Jung Krystal dan Kim Jongin terlempar sejauh lima meter ke aspal jalanan. Mereka terkapar dengan bersimbah darah. Semakin lama, darah menggenangi tubuh mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao berhenti di tengah jalan, menganga melihat kejadian yang terlalu cepat ini. Dan, mobil masih melaju kencang dan kini menuju mereka.

_**BRAK **_

Tubuh Baekhyun terlempar sejauh tiga meter. Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Plastik belanjaan mereka pun tercecer tak jauh darinya. Tao yang lengannya terjepit di mulut mobil terseret mobil yang masih melaju cepat.

_**CKIIITTT **_

_**BRAKK **_

Mobil pun terguling. Dalam pecahan kaca dan asap yang mulai mengepul di sekitar mobil, tubuh Huang Zi Tao tertindih pintu mobil yang sedikit terbuka. Kepalanya bocor, mengalirkan darah yang begitu banyak. Lalu sang pengemudi mobil pun tidak jauh berbeda. Darah mengalir di sekujur tangan, wajah, kepala dan pelipisnya. Kepalanya keluar jendela mobil yang sudah rusak, berdekatan dengan kepala Tao. Dan, pengemudi itu adalah Kris Wu.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku datang kepada mereka._

_Kecelakaan itu terjadi dalam satu tempat juga satu waktu. Di hari yang sama. Aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah-wajah nista mereka, wajah-wajah menyesal. Ketika aku datang di ambang batas kesakitan mereka, ketika __**(...)**__ datang menyapa mereka, semua yang ingin dilakukan sudah terlambat. Dan mereka menyadari, tidak ada yang mereka miliki selain saat itu, momen itu. __**Tidak ada masa depan. Tidak ada nanti.**_

_Harusnya mereka tahu hal itu, jika saja mereka tidak melupakan aku, keberadaanku. _

_Begitulah._

_Pada masanya, aku akan datang lagi pada setiap orang dan kuharap tidak akan menemukan wajah nista seperti itu lagi. _

_Hey, kau yang sedang membaca ini, kau akan menutup cerita ini dan melanjutkan hidup. Dan kembali melupakanku. Tolong lebih sering berbincang denganku dan jangan menganggapku tidak ada, jangan menganggapku orang asing. Karena sekarang aku duduk di sebelahmu. _

_Salam,_

_Malaikat __**(...) **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END OF THE STORY_**

**^Nagi's Bacotan^ **

**Hellooohh eperibadeeeeehhh~ saya datang lagi nih. Bawa sequel!**

**Awalnya sih nggak ada niatan buat sequel, tapi berhubung ada yang nanya siapa yang ngebunuh may bebeb soosoo, udah ke jawab kan sama fict ini? Huehehehehe *ketawa horror* **

**Okey gue mau ngebahas tentang fict kemaren, terutama judul. Gue tau gue salah ngasih judul ye? Mestinya gue ngasih judul itu fict **_**Invisible**_** biar rada nyambung gitu. Tapi gue malah kepikirannya **_**Hollow**_**. Eh, pas gue nyari dikamus arti kata Hollow itu lubang. Lubang? Eh buseng! Dari mana ada lubang coba ye? Udah fictnya gaje nggak nyambung pula! #buagh**

**Ketauan banget dah gue suka baca komik plus nontonin Bleach. Jujur gue suka banget entu manga and animenya. Pas gue pertama baca komiknya gue mikir, 'Hollow itu sejenis setan kan yak? Nggak keliatan.'**

**Nah, dari situ gue berasumsi Hollow itu setan/makhluk gaib/makhluk tak terlihat tanpa ngebuka kamus dulu. Makanya yang terlintas di otak gue buat judul fict kemaren tuh itu. Tapi emang dasarnya gue aja yang blo'on nggak nyari2 dulu ato ngubek2 gugel. *dongdong emang* Habis gue males bingit. Maklum virus gaptek masih bersarang di tubuh. #ngek **

**Dan sequel ini..**

**Tolong, gue jangan di santet sama lu-lu pada ye, readersnim. Gue nggak tahu kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begindang. Eh, kok begindang? Eh, kok begindang? Eh, kok begindang, dang dang dang~ #bledagh #viruspesbukers**

**Maaf ya buat para KaiSoo shipper dimari, disini adanya KaiStal. Kan bebeb kyungsoo udah tenang disisi-Nya#plak-CORET-Disisi gue#plok-CORET-Disisi Kai di korea sana maksud gue. Hehe piss dah -V**

**Oh iya! Fict ini terinspirasi dari satu novel yang gue punya. Jadi kalo ada lu-lu pada yang ngerasa familiar sama cerita ini jangan heran. Ada beberapa bagian yang gue ambil dari isi cerita, tapi Cuma dikit kok. Gue nggak bermaksud plagiat kok, Cuma terinspirasi! Jalan ceritanya pun beda sama aslinya. Jadi jangan anggap gue plagiat oke? *ngebet amat ngomongnya-_-***

**Yang bagian gue nulis Kris sama Chanyeol itu nyesek banget gue. Antara tega dan nggak tega bikinnya. (KrisYeol : terus kenapa lo bikin!? #lemparshuriken) **

**Say thanks buat Miss F author asli novelnya. Menginspirasi banget boo!**

**Say sorry sekali lagi buat KaiSoo shipper, TaoRis/KrisTao shipper, BaekYeol/ChanBaek shipper, KrisYeol shipper dan KaiStal shipper(kalo ada) udah gue bikin bias kalian semua mati dimari. Habisnya gue nggak mau kalo Cuma bebep Kyungsoo doang yang mati! Nggak rela! #bletak **

**Ohya, ada yang bisa nebak titik2 dalam kurung itu kata apa? :) *senyum misterius***

**Cast Cuap-Cuap : **

**Kai : Sialan nih si nagi. Mau balas dendam ceritanya. Mentang-mentang yang kemaren ngebunuh bebep soosoo berwujud(?) gue, malah gue yang sekarang dijadiin tumbal. **

**Krystal : Aku salah apa sih nagi chan? Kok ikut mati disini? Mengenaskan pula T_T **

**Baekhyun : Lu masih mending tal, masih ada yang lebih mengenaskan. *lirik TaoRis* Woy, kepala toge! Kok gue ikut mati dimari? Gue kan nggak punya salah ame elu congcorang! #lemparcelurit **

**Tao : Tau nih, Baekhyun ge. Masa aku matinya di tabrak ayang Kris? Ke tindihan mobil pula! Hueeeeeeeeee~ *nangis kejer* **

**Kris : Aduh maap sayangku, cintaku, demplonku. A'a nggak bermaksud buat ngelakuin itu ke kamu. Cup cup, jangan nangis lagi ya sayang? *pelukciumTao* *Nagi:Woo!Modus!* Woy, kulit kacang! Lo mau gue sembur pake api naga gue, hah?! *Nagi:Ngibrit* **

**Chanyeol : Kok gue diseret jadi cast fict dimari sih? Mending kalo gue bisa ngethis and that ke Baekhyunnie chagi. Lah, ini? Belum sempet ketemu aja udah is det. T-T *jongkok dipojokan* **

**Baekhyun : *pukpuk chanyeol* iya yeollie. Padahal gue juga udah nungguin hal itu. Kan lumayan kita bisa asoy geboy. **

**Nagi : Eh basreng! Dasar pasangan mesum lu bedua! Kai, lo emang udah takdir buat gue jadiin tumbal, jadi terima aje ye? Krys eonnie, kapan lagi sih bisa ngeksis di ff gue? Cuma lu doang cast cewe yang tampil perdana dilapak gue. *wink* Baekhyun, terima nasib aje ye? Ntar jasa lu gue bayar di ff ChanBaek yang akan datang deh. Tapi nggak janji bisa asoy yeh! *digebukinChanBaek* Duh, eneng Tao sayang, maapin gue udah nyeret lu ke ff yang tidak berperikeTaoan inih~ *pelukkakiTao* nanti ada TaoRis deh. ;) Kris hyung(?) sori dori mori deh. Ntar ada KrisTao kok. #lah -a Buat Chanyeol, karena ada Baekhyun dimari jadi lu gue seret. Nyehehehe. *ketawa nista* **

**Anyway, buat TaoRis/KrisTao udah ada kok. Beneran. Tinggal ngepost aja. Cuman rada angst fictnya. Gue publish nanti dua sekaligus, tapi cerita yang sama. Buat apa dua tapi satu cerita sama? Ntar gue jelasin difictnya kalo lu pada mau tau deh. Kalo dibocorin sekarang kan nggak asik!**

**Eh, iya. Gue baru nyadar ini sequel lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya! Sori, gue nulisnya keburu napsu sih, jadi kepanjangan deh. Semoga nggak bosen yeh! **

**Stei tun di lapak gue, oke! #disambitzanpakutou**

**Sori bacotan gue panjang bingit! /slapped/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Mind to review? Puhlease ;3**


End file.
